The Bonds of Friendship
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Can a vow of frienship withstand the callings of love?
1. Part 1

The Bonds of Friendship  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon or anything thereof, although that should be obvious by the way that I put quotation marks around an entire dialogue from the show. So, let's go!  
  
"'Hey, Sora?' Taichi said.  
  
'Yeah, Taichi?' Sora replied.  
  
'Are you going to the concert with anyone yet?'  
  
'No...I was meeting Yamato after the show.'  
  
'Oh, right...Yamato...of course...'"  
  
"...How could you?" Taichi accused.  
  
Yamato was very nonchalant. "How could I what?"  
  
"You and Sora."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you remember the promise we made to each other after we rejoined forces in the Digiworld?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget?"  
  
"That nothing would ever get between our friendship again," they said in unison.  
  
"But we were young then. We didn't take girlfriends into account...right?" Yamato asked. Taichi didn't respond, welling up. "You can't be serious, man. You...ew, no, you can't mean..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I was assuming the worst. How'd you find out, anyway?"  
  
"Lucky guess?" Taichi said unconvincingly.  
  
"Taichi! This is serious business here!"  
  
"Okay...I asked Sora if she was going to the concert with anyone...and she told me that she was going to be meeting with you afterwards..." Taichi said sheepishly, expecting Yamato to start yelling.  
  
He didn't. "Taichi...yes, of course. That's what you meant. You were afraid that we'd start fighting again over her."  
  
"Well, yeah. It's inevitable, isn't it?"  
  
Yamato said nothing.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Don't you worry. I plan on keeping our promise. Friends forever."  
  
"Yeah," Taichi said nervously, unsure of whether or not they'd be able to do that. 


	2. Part 2

The Bonds of Friendship  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: You know the schtick. I don't own any of this stuff, not even the word schtick. It's a cool word, isn't it? SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK SCHTICK!  
  
"Hey, Sora?" Yamato said.  
  
Sora was surprised. "Oh, Yama-chan..." she began, running up to him. He stopped her.  
  
"Don't. No offense, but...we can't continue with this."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora...I'm really sorry. But...there's something else that's more important."  
  
"Is it another girl?" Sora asked, but Yamato was already gone.  
  
Only a short time after this, she ran into Taichi. "Taichi..."  
  
"Oh, Sora...I...I'm sorry if there was a problem..." Taichi began.  
  
"Don't. I realize how you feel...so...would you like to go out with me? Tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? That's kind of sudden...How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, okay," Sora replied.  
  
"Hey, Sora...aren't you going out with Yamato?" Taichi asked.  
  
"No...he just broke up with me. I think he's got another girl..."  
  
Taichi realized what Yamato had done. "I'm sorry," he said, ready to confess what had happened.  
  
"It's okay," Sora said, mistaking it for sympathy, "It's not your fault."  
  
"Yeah...I just don't feel right about this, though...going out with you right after you broke up with my best friend..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I asked you out, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." 


	3. Part 3

The Bonds of Friendship  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: Toei and Bandai of property are characters related all and Digimon. I like making my disclaimers new and interesting, if not downright weird, since as a rule they are dull and boring. Read the first sentence backwards for the real disclaimer, although you can probably get the point already.  
  
"You broke up with her?" Taichi asked incredulously.  
  
"I told you not to worry about it," Yamato replied coolly. (A/N: Many of the fangirls that I've run into would probably argue that this is the only way he can, but, well, I'm not a fangirl, or any other type of girl for that matter.)  
  
"Still...you didn't have to do that just for me," Taichi replied humbly.  
  
"She's more of your type, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but you had her first."  
  
"More like she had me first. Don't worry about it. I'm in a band, remember? As in, I have tons of screaming fangirls who would just love to go out with me?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Still...thanks. You truly are a great friend."  
  
"It's just what I do. That's why I have the Crest of Friendship."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you don't."  
  
"Yea...Hey!"  
  
Yamato started laughing. After a moment Taichi joined him. This was fun. Teasing one another, just like old times...like only friends can do.  
  
Friends forever. 


End file.
